Events (GB)
Below is a list of both scheduled and non-scheduled events that occur in Harvest Moon GB. Single Events Single events are events that happen only once during your entire playthrough. 'Spring 10 (Year One)' When you first wake up in the morning, you'll find that someone (their character sprite it off-screen so you don't know who it is) is waiting at the entrance to your farm with a little foal in tow. They will tell you that the baby horse is lost and that they can't care for it, so perhaps you would? You automatically accept and are taken to the naming screen. After naming the little guy, he lives in the stable to the right of your house. You don't need to brush or feed him, he can take care of himself.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - New Horse Youtube Though he is a horse, you cannot ride him quite yet. Wait a whole season (until Summer 10) and he'll become fully grown. Once he has grown up, you can now ride him all across your farm (but not into town). He will also serve as a mobile shipping bin once you purchase the Saddlebags from Ann's Toolshop for 2500 G. Just toss your harvested produce directly at the horse and it will instantly transport them to the Shipping Bin near the entrance of your farm. There are no horse races, or livestock contests, in this game so portable shipping is about all the use you can get out of him. 'Spring 11 (Year One)' Ann will stop by your farm to tell you that she can upgrade your Watering Can to brand new Sprinkler! The only caveat is that it will take her a week to finish it (you keep your old Watering Can in the meantime). A week later, on Spring 18, visit her Toolshop and she will have the Sprinkler for sale for 2000 G. This is a very handy upgrade, as the water is holds is limitless and allows you to water the 9 squares surrounding you (8 around you and 1 directly beneath your feet).Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Watering Can Youtube 'Summer 1-5 (Year One)' At any point between these five days, an earthquake could occur on your farm. The Carpenter will greet you at the entrance to your farm, telling you to go make sure that nothing is damaged. After he leaves, equip your Hammer and your Axe and enter the Harvest Sprite Cave directly beneath your toolshed. One of the sprites will be pinned beneath a fallen rock and begs for your aid. Help him by smashing the rock with your Hammer and he will thank you for your assistance. Continue further into the back of the cave and you will find that the large boulder blocking the Harvest Goddess Spring has been removed. Approach it and use your Axe on the water's edge. The Harvest Goddess will instantly appear and ask you if this is your Golden Axe. 'Tell her it isn't (because it really isn't) and she will commend your honesty and reward you with the Golden Axe before disappearing. The Golden Axe is a significant upgrade from your starting one, because the Golden Axe allows you to chop through stumps in one hit rather than the normal six.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Earthquake Youtube 'Winter 20 (Year One) Ellen shows up on your farm in the morning frantically begging you to help find her lost bird who had just escaped his cage! Agree to help her and she'll tell you to look all over your farm while she checks elsewhere. Go to the sign between your two silos and you will find the bird perched there. Activate it with the A button and Ellen will come running up. She thanks you for finding her bird, but noticing that he seems so much happier out in the open air where he can stretch his wings, has a change of heart. She expresses that she always loved how her little bird would sing and cheer her up, but acknowledges that it was wrong to cage a bird. She tells him he can be free, and the little bird flies away. Ellen thanks you for finding him nonetheless before heading back to town.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Ellen's Bird Youtube 'Spring 1 (Year Two)' On the first day of your second year in the village, Ann will have two new items for sale in her shop for 30,000 G each: The Butter Maker and Cheese Maker. These do exactly what their name implies, turning Milk from your Cows into delicious Cheese and Butter which can be sold for a higher profit than the base product. These are also handy if your Cows don't have enough hearts to make Large Milk, as the Makers turn any sized milk into Cheese/Butter that each sell for 500 G. Annual Events These are events that are similar to festivals in that they occur on the same set date every year. Attending these events is a great way to boost your Happiness score, which factors into your Grandfather's end-of-the-year assessment. Last Saturday of Spring: On the last Saturday in Spring, Nina will arrive at your farm and tell you that she and the rest of the girls in town are planning to throw a picnic to celebrate the season's end. She asks if they can host it on your farm. If you agree, Nina is overjoyed and tells you that they will show up tomorrow morning.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Spring Picnic Proposal Youtube Last Sunday of Spring: '''The next day after viewing the previous event Maria will show up at your house first thing in the morning to escort you to the picnic area. Nothing of much interest happens, but you can talk to each of the girls (Maria, Nina, and Ellen) to end the event, though Nina laments that Ann and Eve couldn't attend. The event will then end at 6 p.m. so be sure to feed your animals before turning in for the night or they won't produce any products for 3 days.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Spring Picnic Youtube '''Anytime During Summer: A hurricane will sweep in, leaving you trapped inside your house for the entire day. Your animals will go unfed and the storm stands a chance of destroying some crops, ruining your fences, and increasing the amount of clutter on your farm. Summer 20: After the shipper arrives, at 6 p.m., Ann will stop by your farm complaining about how hot the weather is lately and ask you to join her for an evening stargazing with her and Eve. You automatically accept and are taken to the same area where the Spring Picnic occurred. This event follows the same pattern as its predecessor (with Ann and Eve being the only guests) so just talk to the both of them to end the event and return home.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Summer Night Youtube Fall 12: On this day, Ellen will stop by your farm in the morning. She explains that she had baked too many cookies for the town's annual Harvest Festival and decided to bring the excess cookies to you. You automatically accept and eat the cookies (even though the cookie character sprite is actually a cake).Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Harvest Festival Youtube Winter 24: Be sure not to go to bed before 6 p.m. to trigger this event. At 6 p.m. Maria will visit your farm and ask you to come spend the evening watching the moon with her and the rest of the village girls. You automatically accept and go to the same spot as the Spring Picnic and Summer Stargazing Event. This time all of the village girls are there. Ellen even bakes you a cake! Talk to all the girls to end the event and return to your farm.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Moonlight Night Youtube Winter 30: At the end of your first year on the farm, your Grandfather's ghost will appear to you and evaluate your performance from the previous year. In order to meet his requirements for being a Ranch Master you must: * Have 4 Adult Chickens * Have 4 Adult Cows * Cultivate 1600 pieces of soil * Ship 4500 items * Own the largest House Upgrade * Have a 200+ Happiness Rating * And eaten at least 6 Power Berries It is an actually impossible to meet all of Grandpa's requirements in your first year, as there are only a maximum of FOUR Power Berries available. You will automatically fail your first assessment, but your Grandpa will expand your farmland in order to help you reach your goals. If you manage to meet all of the requirements, every new year he will give you a special tool to use on your farm. The first is a Fishing Rod which can be used at the Goddess Pond in order to catch fish which can be sold for 300 G each. The second is a pickaxe. This is used to smash all the stones in the left room of the Sprite Cave in order to find the remaining Power Berries. The third and final tool is a magical Umbrella, which used, will cause it to rain all day the next day, eliminating the need for you to water your crops Once you meet Grandpa's requirements, the game doesn't end. There is no ending cutscene or grand parade in your honor; You simply continue the game as always. 1 Spring (Year Two and Every Year Onward): '''Starting on the first day of each new year, Maria will come by your farm to wish you a Happy New Year.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - New Year Youtube '''Random Events These are events that have to specific set date, but can occur randomly throughout your playthrough. 'Find Nina! ' Maria will visit your farm one morning to tell you that Nina never came home last night, and she is worried for your friend. Agree to help her and Maria will tell you to search your farm while she looks everywhere else. Enter the Sprite Cave beneath your Toolshed before 6 p.m. and you will find Nina standing beside one of the Harvest Sprites. You confront her, asking her why she left home, and she'll tell you that she came here to pick the flowers growing in the cave (despite there being none) and dance with the Harvest Sprites. When you tell her that everyone's been looking for her, she's shocked to find that it's been a full day! She ''thought she had only been in the cave an hour! She thanks you for letting her know and leaves the cave.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Nina's Lost Youtube 'Sanctuary for Maria One morning you will awaken to find Maria standing at the entrance to your farm. She begs you to let her stay for a few nights. If you agree, she enters your house and stands beside your dining room table for a total of four days. On the fourth day her father, the Mayor, comes to your house to beg his daughter to come home. It is then revealed that the reason Maria ran away was because her father had arranged a marriage for her. She tells him that she's not ready to get married! Her father objects, saying that there's no better man for her than the one he picked. Maria counters by saying that she doesn't like his way of thinking. Seeing that Maria is refusing to budge, the Mayor finally relents and offers to talk about it if Maria comes home. He then leaves the house with Maria in tow. Before she returns to town she stops and thanks you for letting her stay.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Maria Stays Over Youtube 'Eve's Juice ' One morning Eve will be standing at the entrance to your farm. She tells you that she's trying out a new blend of fruit juice and if you would like to try a sample. Eve will then ask if you liked it. If you tell her that you did, she will be overjoyed and let you know that she's going to add this juice to the Bar's menu and it will be available for sale soon. NOTE: If this event never triggers, the Juice will still becomes available for sale. Eve will just never stop by to offer you a sample.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) - Eve's Juice Youtube 'Ann's Weathervane ' Ann will stop by your farm in the morning and tell you that during the previous day's storm, the weathervane atop her house was blown away by the strong winds. She thinks it might have landed on your farm and asks if you would check? If you agree, look in front of your Tool Shed. You'll find a little metal bird in front of the door. Activate it using the A button and Ann will appear, thanking you for finding her weathervane. She explains that it is a memento from her deceased mother and is very important to her. She then takes her weathervane and leaves. NOTE: Though Ann blames the previous night's hurricane for blowing away her memento, the event can occur in Winter, when hurricanes do not typically occur.Harvest Moon 1 (GB) Ann's Weathervane Youtube '''Videos References Category:Events Category:Harvest Moon GB